


Short Cablepool High School/College AU

by TheRoyalSmuggler



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ficlet, Fluff, Human Wade Wilson, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoyalSmuggler/pseuds/TheRoyalSmuggler
Summary: Nathan and Wade at college in a modern setting where Nathan is his mutant self and still infected with the Techno-Organic virus but Wade is completely human.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first published fic on Ao3 and my first ever Cablepool fic. I watched Deadpool 2 and fell in love with Cable but I don't actually know much about his or Deadpool's comics so this is based off of the characters portrayed in the films. 
> 
> I am from England and know nothing about the American school system but Wade and Nathan are both 16 and 17 respectively in this. This means that here they would be in College/Sixth Form but I don't know about anywhere else. Also this means they are legal to have sex but I don't think they are in America so that's why the Underage tag is there. 
> 
> As this is my first published fic, and I am clueless, comments would be most welcome :)

Nathan Summers awoke slowly, blinking from the small ray of morning sunshine that shone directly onto his pillow through the slim gap in the curtains. He turned his head slightly and looked down to where Wade Wilson was still asleep, snuffling into his chest. Wade often said that Nate's chest was the best pillow ever! And Nate never complained when he woke to find his boyfriend and a small puddle of said boyfriend's drool on his chest. 

Nathan was an early riser, unlike the boy who was currently still deeply asleep, so he could take a few moments to look over Wade's form before he had to get up and start his day. Wade would say, and has on many an occasion, that there was nothing special about him. Obviously, they both had a different opinion on that. Wade would say he was too short when next to Nate, Nathan would say he was just the right cuddling size. This was only the first thing in a long list of 'Flaws' that Wade thought he had. Looking at him now, like he often did, Nathan wondered how Wade could doubt himself so much.

Ogling and musing over with, it was about time that he got up to start breakfast. He was mentally reviewing what they had in the kitchen as he carefully pulled himself away from Wade and got out of the bed. He didn't have to be that careful really, Wade was practically a sloth when it came to sleeping and you really had to put effort into waking him. Still he was silent as he put on a t-shirt and left to head downstairs.


	2. Chapter Two: Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade wakes up to something burning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter two and it straight away follow the first one, but this is Wade's point of view. Apologies, but I absolutely cannot write Wade but I'm giving it a go.

Wade woke and immediately wished that he hadn't. He had felt movement to the left of him but had ignored it in favour of the sweet beauty that is sleep. He hadn't quite decided whether it was worth returning to the embracing darkness when something hit his nose and startled him slightly. He sniffed tentatively at the air again and did not like what he had smelled. Something was burning? Yep, there was definitely something that smelled burnt in the air. He didn't have to think very hard to come to the conclusion that it was Nate, obviously in the kitchen and probably thinking that he was doing his 'Boyfriendly Duty' or something by making Wade breakfast. Or attempting to. With a sigh that was filled with both exasperation and affection Wade thought that he should probably get up and go try to save what was being killed downstairs. He was just thankful that this wasn't his house, and therefore wouldn't get into trouble if he got downstairs and the kitchen was in flames. 

He was just putting yesterdays jeans on when the fire alarm started to try and burst Wade's eardrums. He cursed under his breath as he tried to get his left leg through his jeans. After a short battle he was successful and headed out the door, down the stairs and into what seemed to be the entrance to some sort of war zone. There was smoke and if he had thought the burning smell was bad upstairs, well now that he was three metres from the kitchen it was even worse. He walked into the kitchen, breathing through his mouth to try and save his nostrils, to see Nate standing there looking more than a little crestfallen and somewhat confused. Before he said anything he walked up to the wall and pressed the Off button on the fire alarm. Now that he could actually think without the threat to his ears, he turned back around and looked at the carnage. 

The Good news was that it wasn't as bad as Wade had pictured. Nothing was actually on fire. But the toast, or what Wade assumed had been toast before Nate had gotten hold of it, looked like it had had a hard time of it. As, by the looks of it, had everything else Nate had tried to prepare for breakfast. He looked at the sorry remains of some bacon on the side. 

"From now on I make breakfast, capiche?" Wade said to a blank looking Nate. Clearly he didn't actually know how any of this had happened. He nodded slowly. "And any other time you want to surprise me with food, please just order in something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter looks as if it as just me rambling a lot about the state of Nate's kitchen, oops. Don't know what Scott's going to think...

**Author's Note:**

> This may become a larger thing but seeing as I haven't written anything big in two years and I have never written these guys before we'll have to see what happens. 
> 
> If you'd like to drop a comment on how I did and what you thought, I would be most grateful. :)


End file.
